Mitsuki emosi
by haruno aozora
Summary: Mitsuki yang merupakan anak buatan Orochimaru menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Bisa dibilang perlu belajar mengenai berbagai macam perilaku manusia. Inojin yang menjengkelkan. Sementara Suigetsu yg dulu merawatnya mengajarinya berbohong. Lalu kejadian Sarada yg berciuman dengan Boruto mengajarinya emosi baru. jenis emosi apa kah itu? (berdasarkan boruto eps 38. RnR please)


Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hasil kreasi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : Typo berlebihan, alur gaje, humor receh

Don't like, don't read! Read and Review please!

Mitsuki menyadari betul bahwa dirinya berbeda dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dia tahu bahwa dia agak tidak biasa. Betul kata Inojin yang menurutnya agak sedikit menyebalkan. Ia masih ingat betul kata-kata Si pirang waktu itu.

" Baiklah, sudah petang. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko membuat Kaa-chan ku marah lagi, dattebasa." Begitu kata Boruto seusai dirinya, Mitsuki, dan trio Ino-Shika-Cho berlatih taijutsu sebelum ujian gennin.

" Eh, tidak aku sangka sebegitu takutnya kau pada ibumu, Boruto." Kala itu Mitsuki tersenyum seperti biasanya, sampai matanya menyipit (sampai membuat author menjerit :D).

"Tentu saja. Wanita apalagi ibu-ibu memang sangat me-re-pot-kan." Shikadai menjawab tuduhan Mitsuki .

"Kau yang tidak pernah dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita, mana bisa memahami hal itu." Kata Inojin singkat.

Inojin tersenyum dengan tampang tanpa dosa, seakan hal yang baru dikatakannya bukan hal yang menimbulkan hasrat pengen nabok.

Mitsuki mengernyitkat dahinya tepat saat tangan gemuk Chou-chou menghantam kepala Inojin dari belakang.

"Aduh! Jaga kelakuanmu, gendut." Inojin yang merasa nyeri memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjaga perkataanmu, bodoh."

Begitulah ingatan Mitsuki tentang

kejadian hari itu. Mitsuki memang berbeda, dia tidak dapat menyadari atau bahkan mengerti emosi tentang manusia. Namun, semenjak ia memilih belajar di akademi ninja Konoha dan belajar bersama Boruto dan teman-teman yang lainnya, dia mulai dapat mengenali perasaannya sendiri.

Awalnya dia yang tidak peduli pada apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang lain atau apapun yang terjadi pada orang lain. Namun, dia belajar dari Boruto arti tolong menolong.

Awalnya pula dia lebih banyak diam dan jauh lebih tertarik mendengarkan orang lain. Jika memang harus bicara, dia akan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Namun, ketika bertemu dengan Inojin, dia belajar banyak. Salah-satunya, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan gamparan secara Cuma-Cuma, kemampuan untuk memfilter kata-kata itu harus dimiliki.

Dia juga belajar akan arti pentingnya kehadiran orang tua dari Sarada yang pernah mengejar paman Sasuke sambil nangis Bombay. Dan belakangan diketahui, hal itulah yang membangkitkan kekuatan sharingan milik gadis itu. Kala itu dia tahu berkat Chou-chou yang bercerita dengan Sumire dan anak perempuan lainnya dan tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Mitsuki, dan authors merasa Mitsuki punya bakat nguping. (*Plak* Sebuah sandal jepit melayang ke muka author ;lupakan perkataan author tadi).

Dia harus belajar banyak hal mengenai banyak hal dari sekitarnya. Bahkan Inojin pernah (dengan kejamnya :P) memberikannya sebuah buku yang berjudul "How To be a Human" yang diambil dari koleksi buku paman Sai yang ditemukan saat Inojin dikurung dalam gudang oleh bibi Ino. Karna ketahuan melukis ibunya sendiri.

Saat Boruto menanyai kenapa Inojin bisa dihukum hanya karna melukis ibunya. Inojin menjawab sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya " Aku menggambar wajah bangun tidur ibuku, bersama beberapa jaguar dan singa dalam mahakaryaku yang berjudul 'Predator paling menyeramkan di alam semesta'. Karena itu."

Dan pernyataan Inojin membuat Mitsuki berfikir bahwa buku "How to be a Human" itu seharusnya dibaca oleh Inojin sendiri karena kelakuan dan perkataannya terkadang jauh dari kata manusiawi.

Bagaimanapun juga Mitsuki merasa bersyukur telah dilahirkan (lebih tepatnya diciptakan) oleh ninja terhebat sepanjang masa. Orochimaru, ayahnya (atau mungkin ibunya, sampe sekarang author masih bingung :D) yang telah membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat dunia seperti teman temannya yang normal.

Karena teman-temannyalah, ia telah berubah. Ia lebih menghargai arti hidup dan mencintai keluarganya, atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang sejak dulu selalu ada di sampingnya.

Seperti hari ini, tepat sehari setelah ujian gennin yang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk sejenak pulang ke Ottogakure menemui keluarganya. Saat ini, dia tengah memperhatikan paman Suigetsu yang tengah memeriksa data yang entah apa isinya apa sambil memakan sandwitch yang tinggal satu gigitan.

"Apai itu,Suigetsu?" Mitsuki bertanya.

"Salah satu hasil eksperimen Orochimaru-sama yang menajkbubkan." Katanya sambil mengunyah gigitan terakhir sandwitchnya.

Tepat setelah itu, bibi Karin mendatangi mereka berdua.

" Hai, Mitsuki. Sejak kapan kau pulang?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku pulang tadi malam." Mitsuki menjawab sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Pantas aku baru melihatmu." Mitsuki tidak melepas perhatiannya dari Karin, baginya Karin itu cantik. Dan kacamata yang dipakainya mengingatkannya dengan gadis tercantik (menurutnya)yang pernah Mitsuki jumpai seumur hidupnya.

"Mitsuki, apa kau melihat sandwich ku. Aku meninggalkannya di dapur." Kata Karin dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku…." Belum selesai Mitsuki menjawab " Kami tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dimakan tikus." Suigetsu mendahuluinya. Dan Karin langsung pergi setelah bergumam oh .

"Suigetsu, kau berbohong. Bukankah dulu kau yang mengajariku untuk berkata jujur." Kata Mitsuki dengan wajah heran (yang menurut author tampan sekali.)

"Begini, Mitsuki." Suigetsu merapihkan berkas di atas meja dan mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Mitsuki sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Bagi seorang pria, berbohong itu perlu di lakukan. Hal itu kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan terkadang untuk menyelamatkan orang lain." Kata Mitsuki.

"Menyelamatkan oranglain, bagaimana caranya?"

"Misalnya saja, ketika kau mencoba masakan Karin. Apa yang kau rasakan?" Suigetsu balik bertanya.

"Rasanya tidak enak." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau berkata bahwa masakan Karin tidak enak?"

Mitsuki berfikir sejenak. Kemudian dia teringat akan semua perkataan tidak mengenakkan Inojin yang dilontarkan beserta reaksi teman-teman yang mendengarnya.

"Mereka akan marah." Jawab Mitsuki mantap.

"Benar sekali. Kau belajar banyak rupanya. Karena itulah, menjaga perasaan orang lain itu penting." Kata Suigetsu.

Mitsuki berpendapat bahwa apa yang di katakana Suigetsu ada benarnya juga. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin berbohong terhadap orang lain. Maka dari itu, sejak hari itu dia memutuskan dengan caranya sendiri. Jika dia terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, dia akan tersenyum saja. Agar orang lain merasa bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mitsuki menyebutnya senyum topeng.

Hari ini hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Mitsuki. Dimulai dengan pembagian kelompok gennin 3 orang. Dia senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Boruto dan Sarada. Namun, rupanya kedua rekannya itu tidak merasa puas akan pembagian kelompok itu. Alhasil, Mitsuki harus menemani kedua rekannya untuk banding langsung kepada Hokage. Dan hasil akahirnya mereka tetap satu tim dengan Konohamaru selaku ketua tim 7.

Cukup menyenangkan bertarung dengan Sarutobi Mirai. Namun, entah mengapa hari ini hatinya terasa tidak mengenakkan. Dia berbaring di atas kasurnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Pagi tadi dia masih baik-baik saja dan tersenyum seperti biasa sampai pada kejadian. Ah, Mitsuki ingat kejadian itu. Dia terlonjak kaget, saat mengetahui penyebab kegusaran hatinya adalah karena Mitsuki melihat Boruto yang tanpa sengaja mencium Sarada karena jatuh tersenggol oleh Iwabe.

Dia duduk dan kemudian memikirkan sesuatu lagi, namun segera dihentikannya saat melihat sebuah buku yang jatuh di lantai akibat goncangan saat dia terlonjak tadi. Segera dia mengambil buku yang berjudul "How to be a Human." Yang ternyata milik Inojin yang lupa dikembalikannya. Ia membuka asal sampai ke sebuah halaman yang belum pernah dibacanya. Halaman 324

 _BAB 9 : Emosi_ _Emosi merupakan perasaan yang membedakan manusia dengan mahluk lain. Emosi adalah perasaan yang diluapkan melalui perkataan, mimik wajah maupun tindakan sebagai respon akan hal-hal yang menyulut emosi manusia. Berikut ini penjelasan mengenai emosi manusia._

Mitsuki membalik halaman dengan cepat saat membaca sub bahasan, marah, sedih, malu, takut. Namun, kemudian berhenti agak jauh saat membaca sub bahasan

"Cemburu". Menurut Mitsuki mungkin itu menarik. Di sana tertulis

 _f. Cemburu_ _Cemburu merupakan emosi kompleks tingkat tinggi yang dirasakan oleh manusia. Emosi ini setidaknya merupakan gabungan dari perasaan marah, sedih, tidak rela dan beberapa perasaan yang dapat di sebabkan oleh hal-hal berikut ini_ _1.Ketika oranglain bersama dengan orang yang special menurut anda._ _2.Ketika orang yang berarti bagi anda menemukan prioritas lain._ _3.Ketika hewan peliharaan anda lebih dekat dengan orang asing._ _4.Ketika seorang lawan jenis yang sangat menarik perhatian anda berpaling/dekat dengan orang lain (biasanya lawan jenis dengan orang yang menarik perhatian anda)_

Mitsuki sedikit tersentak membaca kalimat terakhir yang berada di pojok bawah halaman itu. Buru-buru dia meletakkan bukunya karena menyadari sesuatu. Dia harus bertemu dengan seseorang

Mitsuki berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti Konoha. Matanya menyipit kemudian membulat sempurna dan seulas senyum hadir saat orang yang ingin ditemui berada di depan kedai dango bersama anak gadis yang badannya langsung bisa dikenali dari jarak jauh.

"Yo, Mitsuki. Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini." Chou-chou bicara sambil mengunyah dango.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sarada." Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Oh, ada apa? Apa kau ingin membicarakan tentang tim7?" Kata Sarada.

"Tidak,Sarada. Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang suatu hal." Mitsuki masih tersenyum namun wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau tahu, ehmm kau berciuman dengan Boruto walaupun aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Seharian ini, aku merasa tidak senang dan aku menggunakan senyum topeng pada semua orang. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku melarangmu untuk berciuman dengan laki-laki lain, Sarada. Karena, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Kau hanya boleh mencium aku, kalau kau mau dan tentu saja ayahmu. Aku mohon jangan berciuman dengan Boruto lagi." Mitsuki berbicara cepat sekali, seperti mulut bibi Ino saat sedang bergosip.

Sarada dan Chou-chou diam dengan muka mlongo karena susah mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Mitsuki.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Selamat malam." Dan Mitsuki pergi begitu saja dengan muka tanpa dosa seperti biasanya meninggalkan Sarada dan Chou-chou.

"Ne, Sarada. Tadi itu kalimat terpanjang dan termanis yang pernah diucapakan oleh Mitsuki. Bukankah begitu?" Chou-chou syok ketika menoleh kerarah Sarada.

Sarada tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai dengan pipi semerah tomat.

Mitsuki merasakan perasaan lega dalam dadanya. Satu hal yang dia lewatkan yaitu, pada halaman selanjutnya dibuku yang belum sempat Mitsuki balik karena tergesa-gesa mencari Sarada tertulis:

 _Perasaan cemburu terhadap lawan jenis biasanya dialami oleh manusia yang sudah ataupun menuju tahan pendewasaan. Perasaan cemburu jenis ini biasanya mengindikasikan adanya emosi paling kompleks dan paling luar biasa yang dialami oleh manusia. Cinta._

selesai


End file.
